It's Us It's Ours
by Aqua Days
Summary: Sebuah keluarga, kotak musik, dan lullaby yang hampir terlupa...


A Harvest Moon fanfic

Disclaimer: HM selalu punyanya Natsume-san…

**It's Us It's Our****s**

"JACK!"

"CLAIRE!"

"JACK!"

"CLAIRE!"

"JAAACKK!"

"Hehehe… Iya Claire adikku tercinta."

"Jijay! Heu, aku sedang marah padamu tahu!"

"Udah tahu kok."

"Terus kenapa tadi pas aku teriak kamu malah ikutan teriak?"

"Ya nggak pa pa. Biar rame aja. Hehe..."

BLAM.

Suara pintu dibanting.

Claire ngambek dan pergi ke tempat menyendiri favoritnya. Jack terkikik-kikik sendiri.

Claire sedang ngambek berat. Marah besar. Murka mungkin? Hey, tapi siapa yang tidak marah kalau benda yang penting untukmu dirusak. Oleh kakakmu sendiri lagi.

Sungguh Senin yang berat bagi Claire.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Angin sepoi membelai lembut pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Kicau burung bersahutan riang. Forget Me Not Valley terlihat dari kejauhan. Begitu hijau. Begitu sejuk. Berpadu apik dengan biru muda cerah yang mengatap bumi. Gumpalan-gumpalan putih berbaris dan berarak perlahan menuju sisi langit yang lain.

Aa, panorama yang menenangkan.

"AARHG! JACK BULUT! JACK JELEK!"

Dan yang tadi itu jelas bukan hal yang menenangkan.

"Jack nyebelin! Nyebelin! Nyebelin! Nyebeliin!"

"Claire? Tumben di sini?"

"Gyaaaa…!"

GEDEBUK.

"E-eh? Claire! Maafkan aku!"

Claire memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. "Tidak apa-apa Mary. Bukan salahmu kok."

"Tidak! Gara-gara aku menyapamu tiba-tiba, kau jadi jatuh sampai benjol begini," terselip jelas nada bersalah dan cemas pada kata-kata Mary. Gadis berkepang itu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan kotak obat dari tas selempang yang dibawanya.

"Biar kuobati lukamu," tawar Mary lembut.

Claire hanya mengangguk.

Dengan hati-hati Mary membersihkan luka Claire. Kemudian menempelkan plester di dahinya. Claire menunduk. Meski membuat Mary agak kesulitan menobatu\i lukanya, ia membiarkan Claire.

Rambut pirang Claire yang panjang tergerai lemas menutupi pundak. Sementara kedua tangannya memegang erat-erat sebuah kotak. Kotak yang tidak terlalu besar. Terbuat dari porselen berwarna pastel. Motif-motif lengkung terlukis pada dindingnya. Mary bisa menerka kotak apa itu.

Sebuah kotak musik...

"Jadi... Apa yang membawamu kemari Claire?"

"Uhm… Yeah, kau tahu? Aku selalu ke sini setiap kali merasa bosan, sedih, atau… marah."

"Marah?"

"Begitulah... Lalu, kau sendiri? Kenapa kau juga ada di sini? Kau tidak sedang mengikutiku kan?" Claire terkekeh.

Mary tersenyum. "Ini hari Senin Claire. Aku selalu datang ke Mother's Hill setiap Senin bersama keluargaku."

"Paman Basil dan Bibi Anna masih di sini?"

Mary menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka pulang lebih dulu. Aku tinggal karena ingin mencari jamur dan... er... mencari inspirasi untuk novel baruku," Mary agak tersipu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Calire tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan menunggu novelmu Mary. Ceritanya selalu menarik."

"Terima kasih. Tapi dari pada itu," Mary mengambil jeda sejenak, "apa yang membuatmu marah? Sampai-sampai kau memaki Jack seperti tadi."

Claire tidak langsung menjawab. Malah memandang sendu pada kotak musik di tangannya. Perlahan, jemarinya mengusap permukaannya yang dingin.

"Apa ada hbungannya dengan kotak musik itu?"

Claire mendongak, "Iya. Ada hubungannya. Ada hubungannya dengan kotak musik peninggalan orangtuaku."

Mary diam. Menunggu penuturan Claire selanjutnya.

"Jack baru saja merusaknya."

"A-apa? Astaga Claire… Aku ikut menyesal. Tapi, kupikir Jack pasti tidak sengaja."

"Aku tidak peduli dia sengaja tau tidak! Yang jelas dia sudah merusaknya!"

Mary tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Claire.

Kotak musik itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagi Claire. Sedikit, hanya sedikit kenangan yang mampu Claire ingat tentang orangtuanya. Ia dan Jack telah menjadi yatim piatu sejak Claire berumur 5 tahun dan Jack 10 tahun. Ditinggalkan pada usia di mana mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka kemudian tinggal bersama famili yang tersisa –kakek nenek di Mineral Town. Meninggalkan tanah kelahiran lalu memulai kehidupan baru. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Kakek dan Nenek juga meninggalkan mereka. Dan kakak beradik itu memilih menetap di Mineral Town. Bertahan dengan warisan yang mampu menyambung nyawa, tanah pertanian. Semuanya saat Jack berusia dua belas tahun dan Claire tujuh.

Claire mungkin menganggap kotak musik itu semacam penghubung anata ia dan mendiang ayah ibunya.

"Lihat," Claire berujar seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Mary mengamati benda mungil yang dikeluarkan Claire.

"Itu... kepala... patung?"

"Ini kepala balerina. Kepala balerina yang asa di dalam kotak musik ini. Dan Jack merusaknya. Dan balerinanya menjadi balerina tanpa kepala!"

Mary berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengar 'balerina tanpa kepala'.

"Kotak musik ini sudah lama tidak berbunyi. Dulu setiap nadanya terdengar, balerinanya akan berputar seperti menari sungguhan. Tapi entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa berbunyi lagi. Sekarang bukan hanya tidak bunyi, tapi juga... Eh?"

Claire mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Sedetik lalu tangannya tak sengaja membuka pentup kotak musiknya. Sedetik kemudian melodi yang tak asing merambati indra pendengarnya.

"Ini Twinkle Lullaby. Lagu pengantar tidur yang sangat terkenal di Mineral Town. Orangtuamu benar-benar pandai memilih kotak musik Claire."

Claire masih saja terbengong. Tapi yang didengarnya adalah nyata. Otaknya tidak sedang menangkap ilusi, karena Mary juga ikut mendengar nada-nada yang sama. Melodi lembut yang mengalir kembali dari kotak musiknya!

"Nah, Claire... Kurasa Jack benar-benar tidak bermaksud merusaknya."

Kata-kata Mary terdengar sepintas lalu di telinga Claire. Tubuhnya melompat bangun, kaki-kakinya berayun membentuk langkah-langkah cepat menuruni bukit.

"Maaf Mary. Aku harus pergi."

Mary tesenyum tipis menatap punggung temannya yang makin menjauh. Sampai akihrnya sosok gadis itu menghilang, Mary mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Langit dari puncak Mother's Hill memang yang terbaik..."

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Claire tidak mendapati Jack di kandang kuda, kandang sapi, maupun kandang ayam. Di rumah dia juga tidak ada. Pergi menambang? Tidak mungkin, peralatannya masih ada di rumah, lagipula keranjang masih tergeletak rapi di bawah pohon apel sejak pagi tadi.

Claire hampir saja keluar menuju ke kota kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap secarik kertas tertempel di cermin.

_Claire, maaf ya, aku membuat kepala balerinanya copot._

_Sebenarnya aku bermaksud memperbaiki kotak musik kesayanganmu itu. Sudah lama tidak bisa bunyi kan? Sayangnya saat sudah selesai, tenaga monsterku membuat patung balerina yang rapuh itu rusak._

_Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf._

_Aku cuma tidak ingin melihatmu murung di hari meninggalnya orangtua kita. Kau selalu murung sejak seminggu lalu. Dan aku tidak suka._

_Aku ingin hidup normal tanpa kuatir pada masa lalu. Kuharap kau juga begitu Claire._

_Aku tidak punya benda kenangan tentang orangtua kita. Aku bahkan tidak membawa album foto keluarga kita saat pindah. Tololnya aku..._

_Aku mengerti kalau kau ngambek hebat, tidak mau bicara denganku, dan tidak mau memasak makan malam. Semuanya kan, juga gara-gara aku..._

_Tapi aku ikut sedih kalau melihatmu sedih._

_Cepatlah kembali jadi Claire yang cerewet, galak, dan ceria..._

_Regrads,_

_Kakakmu yang bodoh, Jack_

_PS: Aku pulang malam karena mau bantu-bantu Cliff memanen anggur. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau masak, tinggal panasi sup yang tadi kubuat. Jangan lupa masukan Hora ke kandang. Oya, jangan karena marah padaku kau jadi tidak mau mandi ya... H__ehe... Sampai nanti_

"Dasar Jack memang bodoh!"

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

"Nasi, nasi, nasi... Aku benar-benar ingin makan nasi. Duh, kira-kira aku masih disisakan makanan tidak ya? Claire kalau marah biasanya nafsu makannya meningkat drastis kayak kingkong habis diet.."

Kriet. Jack membuka pintu rumah dengan hati-hati, sangat hati-hati. Tapi tetap saja engsel pintunya berderit karena tua dimakan usia.

Sunyi.

"Sepertinya Claire sudah tidur," Jack berbisik seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Saat pintu terbuka seluruhnya...

JEDHUAG!

"Aw! Hidungku! Hidungku yang malang! Claire! Apa yang kau- Huaaaaaaa... ampun ampuni saya..." Jack mencoba menghindar dari hujan pukulan guling yang super dari Claire.

"Jack bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoooooooohh!"

"Iya, ampun, Jack memang anak bodoh... Jack anak bodoh... Tapi jangan dipukuli seperti ini dong!"

Claire berhenti memukuli kakaknya. Wajahnya merah. Entah karena menahan tangis, atau menahan marah.

"Jack bodoh. Bulut. Jelek. Jack aneh. Jack jelek. Pelit."

Jack menatap lurus-lurus adiknya yang masih melemparkan kata-kata sejenis 'Jack-bodoh' atau 'Jack-jelek'.

"Hei, Jack pikun! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau memperbaiki kotak musikku. Kan aku jadi tidak perlu memukulimu. Tidak perlu ngambek. Tidak perlu manyun seharian sampai bibirku jontor. Kenapa aku punya kakak gila bernama Jack?"

Jack nyegir lebar, "Hehe... Habis sebelum bilang kau sudah ngambek duluan. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Claire mengatur napasnya. Ia bersyukur. Entah untuk berapa kalinya ia bersyukur punya kakak seperti Jack. Meskipun kadang-kadang Jack memang aneh, bodoh, pelit, dan pikun.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan soal kotak musikmu itu?" tanya Jack ragu-ragu.

Claire memasang wajah galak, "Kotak musik kita Jack oon."

Jack tergelak, "Ku anggap itu artinya iya. Baiklah, aku mau mandi. Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut."

Kali ini Claire menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia mengamati Jack yang mengambil handuk kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih."

Rasanya seperti hari-hari dulu.

Claire terlelap dalam mimpi bersama lullaby yang mengalun.

_It's twinkle lullaby_

_Good night, close youe eyes, and get sleepy_

-FIN-

Ada yang sakit perut gara-gara makan sambel? Bukan salah saya.

Ada yang katarak gara-gara kelilipan sambel? (?) Bukan salah saya.

Ada yang sakit perut dan katarak gara-gara baca fic saya? Maafkan saya!

So, keep or delete?

Mind to review?


End file.
